Boys, Magic and Hermione!
by Miss Audrey
Summary: Hermione has such a choice of boysjust look at her, she's gorgeous. But who will she choose now that she's realized she can do better than Ron? Who is good enough for her? Is it a test of whether she'll let the desires of evil conquer good?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's hands pushed against Draco's chest. She couldn't get up. So she was stuck in bed…again. Why did this always happen to her? She couldn't lie to herself-she loved the feeling of solid weight pressing her into the white linen sheets, but her feet were cold. Where was she? 'Oh yes,' she mused.

The prefects' lounge was much nicer than any of the common rooms or dormitories. It had beautiful golden walls and high arched ceilings. It had nice day beds for only the prefects to take naps in…where she was lying with Draco on top of her.

'Honestly, why are they always on top?' She struggled to push him away again but at her touch his eyes sleepily opened.

"Hermione…" his lips found hers and at their touch she melted into him again. They were one-no they were separate-but they were so close together she forgot where his lips started and where hers ended. Her heart picked up its beat and her lips grew softer and softer as their kisses found a soft rhythm to fall in time with…. Draco rolled off her slightly, lifting some of his weight off of her delicate body and although seconds ago she had wanted her own space, now she craved his warm weight more than anything.

His lips gently kissed and caressed their way up her stomach to her chest, and finally to her neck where he breathed in the scent of her hair, her eyes fluttered at his touch and she kissed him passionately back.

It hadn't started out like this, with her and him. They usually loathed each other but that day was different…

" 'mione get up!!!" yelled Rom from the bottom of the stairs. It was a Hogsmeade day and she couldn't wait to get started on her Christmas shopping with her two pals, Ron and Harry of course. She threw on the only outfit that was clean-a skirt, leggings, and a tank top that she hoped didn't look to slutty for just going into town. 'Oh well. Ron and Harry don't care what I wear anyway,' she thought as she slipped on her warm boots.

On the contrary as she walked down into the Common Room Ron's eyes glanced briefly at her face and focused on her chest.

"RON! I'm up here!" she yelled pointing at her face.

"Right, right. You just had something on your shirt!"

'A likely story.' He always said that. She turned to Harry who was silently staring out the window. He was acting weird lately she'd noticed. Ginny was upset with him but she didn't know why-yet.

"All right Harry?" Hermione said concernedly.

"Yea, yea," he waved her away and itched his forehead.

Ron just stood there, his mouth gaping open. Sometimes she wondered if he was a gorilla….

Once in Hogsmeade their conversations resumed to normality. Ron's old debate with Hermione about how she didn't care about Quidditch and Harry's continual mediator attitude fell into place as they walked along wondering at the window displays.

"Right well I need to do Christmas shopping and I'm meeting Ginny in 10 minutes so if you two boys want to go off and do your own thing you'd better get a move on," Hermione said.

They shrugged at her dictatorship and walked away complaining about how they are always pushed around by girls. Hermione could understand after all, she is a hot babe-who had just gotten hit by a snowball.

"Boys…," she murmured murderously before a set of light hands came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Hermione! Great to see you!" It was Ginny of course.

"Hey! Why so cheery? Aren't you and Harry in a fight?"

"Uh. No! Well, I just got out of my detention next week with Flitwick. I argued that it wasn't my fault I hit him with that charm. Anyways, let's get a move on shall we? Oh, and Cho is supposed to be meeting me here too."

Moments later the three girls walked through a side street onto a main road filled with shops.

"Cho, are you upset or something?" Ginny asked.

"No-well yes. It's just that I went on a date with Roger Davies the other day."

"Well that's great! He's a fantastic kisser!" Hermione said as the other two gaped at her.

"Yes he is but…the next morning he told me I had ugly underwear and now I don't want to go out again with him until I find some cute underwear!" She had burst into tears.

"Well there's a shop down here that I went to for when Harry and I wanted to start having….It's a really good shop," Ginny blushed as she steered them towards an electric teal store. The sign read, The Bitchy Witch, and they looked at each other grinning.

As they entered, a sexy scent filled their noses. Everywhere Hermione turned was thongs, bras, cheekies, boy shorts, strap-ons, garter skirts, garter belts, fishnets, bustiers, and miniskirts that were not meant to cover a thing.

"Oh! I like this one!" said Ginny as she ran to a leopard print satin babydoll slip. Cho immediately perked up and started to grab things off the shelves. Hermione walked along the walls looking at everything carefully trying to picture herself in it for Ron.

'Ew. Ron would totally not appreciate this,' she thought to herself. 'Yet who would?' As she turned to all of her possible options-of boys and sleepwear she decided on two things…


	2. Chapter 2

"Cho! That looks kind of bad dear," cried Hermione as she burst into the dressing room bearing bras upon panties upon everything in the vicinity of the blue walls.

"Oh do you really think so?" Cho answered. She had on a sheer white robe that gracefully enhanced her subtle hips and her slim body. Hermione eyed her maliciously.

"No, no, no dearest. It kind of makes you look fat because of the way it flows around you. I think you would look much better in this," she replied holding up instead a puce robe with mint green frills and matching bunny slippers.

Ginny made a face behind Cho. "Hermione, I think you usually have really good fashion sense but that? It's really ugly…."

Hermione's face crumpled, "I thought it was really nice and that the colors would match Cho's complexion."

Cho glanced at it dismissively. "No, I don't really like that actually. What else do you have?" The two girls peered into the piles of clothes that Hermione had brought.

Half an hour later Cho was outfitted with the most interesting array of garments Hermione had ever picked out. There was a feather boa with a matching corset and garter made out of some strange sequin material that looked absolutely horrific when matched with Cho's light skin. She'd also bought a bright orange slip that fit strangely around her bust and made her look like she was in permanent Halloween mode. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She had chosen all the outfits and refused Ginny and Cho the honour of rummaging through the shelves and the clearance bins from last year just so she could find the most hideous and repulsive items imaginable.

"Erm, thanks Hermione!" Cho said staring at her selection of purchases as they left the shop.

"You know, you should have bought that thong, it looked really magnificent Cho," Ginny said as she look back at the store.

"No no, you tried that on already. It didn't fit right, remember?" Hermione's tone persuaded the naïve girl to believe her.

"Yea Ginny, that one didn't look as good as this one. But I can't believe they didn't have it in any other color than yellow," Cho pulled out a plain yellow thong from her bag.

"Well, I'm sure Roger will be very impressed all the same. Lets go in here!" The girls made their way into shops to buy odd knickknacks for Luna, Quidditch gear for Ron and Harry, and miscellaneous items for their families. Two hours later Hermione left Ginny and Cho to search her way back to the lingerie store and from there, back to the castle.

The next morning was Sunday and Hermione couldn't think of a better time to put her plan into action.

"Do you mind if I sit here Cho?" instead of waiting for a reply Hermione took the initiative and gracefully sat down conveniently across from Roger Davies and next to Cho where Ginny joined them moments later. She took a croissant and made sure to put lots of honey and butter inside and luxuriously took a bite.

"Honestly Cho, you really shouldn't worry about your weight so much. I'm sure the baby fat will wander off one day. I mean, I know you were thinking about doing some exercise once in a while but I think it'll start to just drop right off in a couple of years. You're body is still quite underdeveloped," she said as she took a long bite that made honey and butter drizzle over her lips. Roger stared at her. He had thought something was different today; could it be Hermione's luscious curls? or possibly her big brown eyes? It was probably the cheetah print bra that she had put on that day which was only just visible under her white button down shirt, as he sat right across from her.

Cho looked down at herself. Ginny avoided her gaze from Hermione. Roger just stared.

"Oh gosh, I've got to dash! I almost forgot my bag up in my dormitory. Do you want my croissant?" Hermione jumped up, and offered her unfinished breakfast to Roger who took it speechlessly and was still thinking about the incredible French way she said 'croissant'. As she glided out of the room his eyes followed the back of her skirt until she walked down the hall out of sight.


End file.
